<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Promotion! by Atqueinstupracaballum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704723">Promotion!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atqueinstupracaballum/pseuds/Atqueinstupracaballum'>Atqueinstupracaballum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Villainous (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Black Hat is...well he's Black Hat, Don't try this at home kids, Flug is not human, M/M, Master/Slave, Mutilation, One-Sided Attraction, Torture as a form of blowing off steam, Unhealthy Relationships, Worship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:17:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atqueinstupracaballum/pseuds/Atqueinstupracaballum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Black Hat is left enraged at the painful ineptitude of yet another one of his clients, Flug is brought in to help him blow off some steam.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Promotion!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>take my trash cowards.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flug wiped the sweat from his neck, uncaring that the thick possibly toxic sludge slicking his gloves wore off onto his neck in the process. His specimen was writhing, though it was strapped down securely. The doctor was extracting its spleen, having heard that they were highly combustible, and intended to drain its blood out and do further testing on it later. Based on how the goop was eating so rapidly through his flesh and bone at that given moment, it could be used in biological warfare.</p><p>The lights flickered overhead as a black curl of smoke peaked down from his paper bag to swipe away the goop attempting to destroy his spinal column, the skin around the injury dissolving into that same almost solid almost fog material, binding back together before returning to a normal human looking consistency.</p><p>As all of this took place Flug continued carelessly. The lights flickered again and-</p><p>And suddenly he was not in his lab.</p><p>He was used to that. Being in a location one moment and suddenly, without recollection of ever moving or being beckoned, being in an entirely different location within the span of a short breath was commonplace. His lab was replaced by Black Hats office, his previous standing position replaced by subserviently quivering at the feet of his master, who sat scowling in his large, ornate, possibly alive chair.</p><p>"L-lord Black Hat, mas-master, sovereign of my- of my soul. Uh- I was-" Flug knew that every honorary title he lobbed on to his statement upped his chances of not eating his own kidneys by a decimal point. Those titles were not empty, either, and he had no shame for degrading himself down with each syllable as his boss glared down at him.</p><p>Foulness, more so than usual, radiated from the demon, and from that, it was not hard to conclude that his last meeting had not concluded satisfactorily.</p><p>"I don't care what you <em>were</em> doing. You are not doing it any longer." growled the demon, wicked sharp teeth on full display in a snarl, monocle glowing red as anger dripped off the very cuffs of his coat. The air of the room was dense and writhing with tension, the shadows rearing their terrifying heads to feed from their master's fury. Flug shuttered, heart jumping up into his throat as he squeaked out a: "yes sir! Of course sir! How can I serve you, sir!"</p><p>"Your flesh...I want to rip it off your bones." To the point as always, Flug was glad of that. He was bad at social cues, bad at anything social really, hence why his voice failed to do anything but make aborted croaking noises in response to his boss's requests. Too many horrible ideas struck down upon him at once, filling his already overrun brain until it was no more than a terrified conglomeration of terror sloshing around inside of his skull. "Is that a problem, Flug," the warning in his growling tone was clear as day, and it inspired the poor doctors tongue to begin manufacturing words again. </p><p>"n-n-no sir, of course not- not sir I just want- er- if it suits you lord black hat- I would like to know what- what I may have done to- uh- to deserve another- another skinning- because I want nothing more as your slave then to- then to right my error- uh- er-" </p><p>"<strong><em>WOULD YOU SHUT UP</em></strong>," and suddenly his boss rose, taller and more terrifying than ever.</p><p>Flug shut up. </p><p>Black Hat growled, snake tongue darting out viciously between his terrible teeth, claws flexing, aching for violence as he grabbed his employee by the shirt front and yanked him up until his bag was nearly touching his face, yelling as he did so: "Do you know the day I've had! The insolence, the offense I've undergone," Flug was slammed into Black Hats' massive desk, whimpering and instinctively trying to escape as tentacles strapped his wrists down. Black Hat was clearly lost in his own angry reminiscing, he cared nothing for Flug, hardly even registered the squirming stuttering man, only seeing flesh and bones to unleash his wrath upon.</p><p>Flug, for his part, was lost in contradicting waves of terror and relief. Terror, because his boss had clear intentions of mutilating him, and relief because he did not do anything to cause this outburst. It was not his fault. Black Hat merely needed to let off some steam. </p><p>In a way, he was honored, to be of use to his boss in any way meant that he was valued by the demon, and the thought warmed his heart. Black Hat had chosen him, not Demencia, 5.0.5, or some other lackey, or the perpetrator themselves to take his anger out upon. Flug was above them, for once, picked out of the crowd...</p><p>"That god damn failure of a villain had the audacity to think for a moment that he was worthy of my slightest attentions!" one of the demon's claws wrapped around Flug's throat, crushing his esophagus and momentarily distracting him from his previous happiness. "Repugnant ant! Speck of trash upon the lapel of my profession! An inbred sewer rat fit only for my spit! Mockery of villainy!" with each insult his claws inserted themselves into Flug. His clothes were shredded as though they were nothing, his flesh passed through like a warm knife against butter, his muscle much the same. Flug was screeched loud enough to hurt his own ears, crying and whimpering to black hat, yet never outright telling him to stop. 'Stop' was not a word in Black Hats dictionary, it never had been, it never would be. </p><p>The pain, to say the least, was immense, overwhelming, the feeling of Black Hat dismembering him was excruciating, traumatizing, terrifying, and yet....</p><p>Yet he did not fight. He allowed his master to have his way with his body. For Black Hat <em>was</em> his master, his mind, body, and soul were under his control, and if this is what made Flug useful to his sovereign, had any chance of making his demanding overlord even a little happier, he would do it. He held on to the potential of praise like a lifeline in a sea of agony, it was his only coherent thought, his mantra as consciousness was ripped from him.</p><p>
  <em>this is what he wants. this will make him happy. this is my place. this pleases him. he chose me to do this. he chose me. he chose me. <strong>he</strong> chose <strong>me!</strong></em>
</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Black Hat finished his dismembering, got the pent of energy dispelled, and he took in deep breaths, sitting back down in his chair to collect himself. Flug -or what had been Flug- was spewed out over his desk and carpet, even the ceiling, and one of his kidneys was adhered by various juices to the window behind Black Hat. He took all of this in, the blackish reddish blood, the lacerated strips of skin and muscle hanging about and clumping oddly over broken bones, the shredded clothing that lay amongst all this. In the center of the table there lay a heart. It was still beating.</p><p>It began beating faster as the entire mass of the gore turned into gelatinous black ooze, smoking and gurgling as it began putting itself back together. Black Hat had seen it a million times before, and he looked rather bored as the transformation happened, waiting for his doctor to come back.</p><p>Flug gasped for air and shuddered as his body fit itself back together and solidified once more. He lay on the desk still, good as new minus the mental scarring, yet he pushed down the panic and urge to sob, sitting up enough to meet the eyes of his master.</p><p>"H-have you re-relieved your s-stress master Black Hat."</p><p>"Yes, Flug...you served your purpose well enough."</p><p>Serotonin paralyzed Flug. His eyes widened and even under his dark goggles and bag, it was not hard to tell that he was beaming. </p><p>"I-I'm glad sir. It was an honor- really an honor to- er-" he was cut off, barrled over as Black Hat began talking. </p><p>"In fact, doctor, I think I may be giving you a promotion." </p><p>"a-a promotion," squeaked Flug, feeling as though he truly had died and gone to Heaven. At once he was on his knees at his seated master's feet, giving his thanks and eternal gratitude whilst adhered to black hats pant leg. Black Hat did not repel the touching, smiling even as his leg was hugged and shined shoes kissed. This only made his elation sweeter, touching black hat outside of the context of violence was so rare, Flug cherished every pleasant, non-painful interaction he could get. </p><p>"Humans have these things, you know, stress balls, they're called. You have one, I believe." </p><p>"Y-yes, I did...but uh, it broke, it couldn't handle my levels of stress," responded Flug, a bit confused but unwilling to openly question the direction this conversation was taking. </p><p>"I want you to be my stress ball, doctor. You'll sit by me in meetings and if I get vexed, which is often, instead of massacring our potential slaves- or, clientele as you insist on calling them- I'll just beat the shit out of your worthless fleshy husk." </p><p>The happiness Flug had been feeling moments ago shifted to acute horror. "u-uh sir-" </p><p>"that's not a problem, is it doctor?" The words were less of a question and more of a threat. flug snapped out of his self-preserving revere, shaking his head violently. </p><p>"no jefectio! I-I'm most honored that you find me worthy enough to- er- be your...personal stress ball!" </p><p>"Good. you are by far the most satisfactory of my underlings to mutilate horrifically at the drop of a hat...not that I would ever dare drop <em>my</em> hat." </p><p>Flug opted to go back to clinging to his boss's legs thankfully, kissing his shined shoes again for good measure. <em>This is as good as it gets. I'm satisfactory! He thinks I'm satisfactory! </em></p><p>"thank you...really, I just...I just want to serve you as best I can..." <em>I love and worship you and I want to rule the world at your feet-</em></p><p>"Don't you dare get sentimental on me Dr. Flug! you know I'm allergic," snapped the demon, whacking him viciously upside the head before eyeing him more carefully. "Your adoration and loyalty are noted, though," and he gave his servant an awkward pat on top of his bag like one would a dog. Flug leaned shamelessly into the little sliver of affection, drinking it in like nectar, drunk on the feeling of <em>almost vaguely in some alternate universe</em> being loved back. a moment of silence and stillness passed between them, of something dangerously akin to peace, before Black Hat suddenly flicked an angry glare down at his servant, grasping him by his lab coat and growling: </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE YOU LAZY LUMP OF LIGAMENTS. GET BACK TO WORK BEFORE I LYNCH YOU, USELESS LITTLE COCKROACH-" </strong> </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>